Petit séjour en haute mer
by AsterRealm
Summary: Encore une petite croisière en perspective, et Wolfram ne semblait pas franchement l'apprécier. D'accord, il avait le mal de mer ; mais Gunther n'avait-il pas apporté un remède miracle tout spécialement pour lui ? S'il le prenait, peut-être que tout irait bien. Peut-être. OS - léger Yuuram.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixante-deuxième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Perlimpinpin ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

 **Note** : OK, c'est pas vraiment de la grande littérature. Ça a été écrit entre 3 et 4h du matin, pardonnez-mooi.

 **Note 2** : Ça fait bien quatre ans que je n'ai plus vu KKM, et je n'en ai pas tellement de souvenirs (parce que j'oublie tout – faut vraiment que je le revoie), donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des horreurs d'OOC ou quoi. :)

* * *

— Comment va-t-il ?

Excellente question s'il en était. Tous attendaient le verdict.

Yuuri se sentait un peu nerveux. Si ça fonctionnait, si le marchand avait dit vrai, leur vie changerait du tout au tout. Bon, non. Peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu.

D'accord, il exagérait beaucoup.

Il se tourna vers Conrad qui lui adressa un sourire tranquille et rassurant, comme à son habitude. Greta, elle, faisait les cents pas, l'air très concentrée sur sa tâche.

Gunther, qui venait de sortir de la pièce qu'on avait réservé au Maoh au sein de ce navire imposant et capable d'affronter toutes les tempêtes – un vrai chef d'œuvre d'ingénierie – prit un air embêté.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. On m'avait juré que ça fonctionnerait.

— Et ? Comment il va ?

— Eh bien, il...

Des bruits de vomissement se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et tous échangèrent un regard. Gunther avait l'air terrassé par le remord.

— Il disait que c'était miraculeux, vous savez. Il avait l'air sérieux.

Conrad lui pressa l'épaule avec un sourire.

— Allons, dit-il, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il en a vu pire. Enfin, je crois.

Un gémissement désespéré leur parvint et Greta fronça les sourcils.

— Il a l'air _très_ malade, remarqua-t-elle en tirant Yuuri par la manche.

— On dirait, oui...

— Il a l'air vraiment, _vraiment_ malade. Et s'il... (elle baissa la voix, comme gênée à l'idée qu'on l'entende.) Si c'était empoisonné ? Si c'était pire ?

Soudain saisi par l'inquiétude, Yuuri ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre son fiancé. Greta le suivit derechef et referma la porte derrière eux – pas la peine que tout le monde soit témoin de la déchéance de son père adoptif.

La scène était plus terrible que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Wolfram, à moitié affalé sur le lit, était d'une pâleur presque verdâtre et semblait à bout de souffle. Il avait souvent une tête à faire peur lorsqu'il était pris du mal de mer, c'était un fait, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi proche du seuil de la mort.

Il était tellement mal en point qu'il ne remarqua pas que Yuuri s'était approché de lui. Il sursauta lorsque sa main se posa maladroitement sur son épaule peut-être pour lui offrir un peu de soutien.

— Yuuri... commença-t-il, mais il fut rapidement pris d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur et se remit à vomir ses tripes sur le plancher.

Exténué, il se laissa glisser au sol en gémissant. Yuuri tenta tant bien que mal de le retenir et se tourna vers sa fille adoptive qui les observait d'un air impassible. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'en fichait, il le savait très bien, aussi lui adressa-t-il un faible sourire avant de demander :

— Tu pourrais aller lui chercher de l'eau ? Et de quoi nettoyer ça.

Il aida Wolfram à se positionner correctement contre le lit et dégagea les cheveux qui collaient à son visage à cause de la sueur maladive qui le recouvrait encore. Il partit chercher une petite serviette et la passa sur le front du mazoku avec délicatesse. Lui qui avait refusé de monter sur le navire, voilà qu'il était bien remercié. Il ne céderait pas la prochaine fois.

Yuuri passa le dos de sa main sur son propre front en soupirant. Où diable Gunther avait-il été chercher ce prétendu remède miracle ? Même les expériences d'Anissina fonctionnaient mieux, la plupart du temps. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le médicament avait fait pire que mieux et Wolfram semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes à tout moment. Inconsciemment, il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Yuuri...

Wolfram tendait faiblement la main vers lui et son fiancé l'attrapa dans l'instant.

— Je suis là, dit-il.

— Sauve-moi... je vais m –

Il se pencha de l'autre côté et évacua ce qu'il restait encore dans son estomac, soit pas grand chose. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il leva vers le Maoh des yeux caves et son regard paraissait presque voilé.

— Je vais mourir...

Yuuri tâcha de sourire.

— Mais non, voyons, tu vas juste... c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Je suis sûr que tu t'en remettras très bien une fois sur la terre ferme.

Il n'en était pas totalement convaincu, mais le principal était que Wolfram y croie, lui.

— Tu... crois... ?

— Mais oui ! Allez, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps à passer en mer. Tu veux t'allonger ? Ça ira mieux si tu dors.

Il hocha vaguement la tête et Yuuri l'aida à se coucher sur le lit qui lui semblait soudain d'une hauteur ahurissante. Greta choisit cet instant pour entrer, une gourde d'eau à la main et des torchons dans l'autre.

Puis elle s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Yuuri faire boire son fiancé comme il le pouvait avant de déposer le verre non loin du lit en espérant que Wolfram aurait suffisamment d'énergie pour l'atteindre en cas de besoin. Encore un peu inquiet et pris par le besoin de bouger un peu, il se lança dans le nettoyage de la pièce sous le regard de la jeune humaine.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Wolfram ne bougeait plus. _Il était temps_ , pensa Yuuri en rangeant le matériel dans un coin.

La petite fille se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit en fronçant les sourcils.

— Est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Le cœur de Yuuri s'arrêta un instant et il se dépêcha de vérifier que tout allait bien. Par chance, Wolfram était simplement plongé dans le sommeil. Rassuré, il esquissa un pas vers la porte.

Un regard vers le malade suffit à le faire se raviser. Il revint sur ses pas sans faire de bruit et s'installa sur une chaise proche de Greta.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on surveille, lui confia-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un air grave et il soupirèrent de concert.

Tout irait bien. Après tout, il ne leur restait que quelques jours de navigation.

* * *

 **"Perlimpinpin", sérieusement. xD.**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir fait un petit truc sur KKM, faut que je vienne plus souvent sur ce fandom. Le Yuuram m'appelle.**

 _Nous sommes en 2045, et ça fait 30 ans que cet OS a été publié. Au bout de votre lecture, vous hésitez ; l'auteur recevra-t-elle cette review que vous avez envie de mettre ? Est-ce vraiment utile ? Eh bien moi, je vous le dis : non seulement je la recevrai, mais j'y répondrai, même à 98 ans et croulant dans un fauteuil. N'hésitez pas. Je suis toujours là._


End file.
